Lullaby
by suburbs
Summary: Macy is pretty sure she must be having a crazy dream. Follow-up to Fireworks. JONAS. Kevin/Macy
1. You Are My Sunshine

_Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS._

_A/N: __LOTRRanger asked for another chapter to Fireworks. The tone of this one was so different that I decided to post it on its own, but it takes place after that story. You can probably read it as a stand-alone, but it makes more sense if you know what happened in that one. And there will obviously be another chapter at some point because this has no real resolution._

_Dedication: LOTRRanger and Angel of the Night Watchers_

As Macy started to wake up, she realized that she was very warm and comfortable, except for her neck. Her head was at an odd angle, and she knew that if she didn't move, she would pay for it in the morning. Groggily, she reached with one hand to adjust her pillow, her body freezing as she touched something that felt suspiciously like an arm. Her heart started to pound with fear.

Why was someone in her bed?

Opening her eyes, she glanced nervously around and realized she wasn't in her room. From what she could make out in the moonlight, she was still in Kevin's room. She started to take short, panicked breathes as she realized she was currently curled up next to him with his arm firmly draped around her waist.

She gulped. She was sleeping with Kevin Lucas. Okay, so they were actually sleeping, which was totally innocent, but still. Macy Misa asleep in the same bed with Kevin Lucas. She'd never even let herself have daydreams like this because it was ridiculous.

How on earth had this happened? The last thing she remembered was lying next to him listening to Gershwin, holding his hand. She had obviously fallen asleep and someone must have removed the IPod, turned off the lights and covered her with a blanket. But was it Kevin or someone else? Had they both fallen asleep? And why on earth hadn't someone made her go back to Stella's?

Macy's mind was racing as she tried to figure out what to do. According to the digital clock on the nightstand which she could just make out if she turned her head, it was three o'clock in the morning. Since she didn't hear police searching the lake and people calling her name, she figured her mom must know where she was. Once again, she was baffled at how this happened.

Who in their right mind let's their daughter sleep with a rock star?

She was definitely going to have a talk with her mother about this. But first, she needed to figure out what to do. It was too late to walk back to the Malone's house. Maybe she could just sneak downstairs and sleep on the couch. That way she wouldn't have to deal with the awkward moment in the morning when Kevin woke up to find her in his bed. If she was lucky, he had fallen asleep too and would never know the difference.

It was a great idea, except that his arm had her pinned on her side up against him like he was cuddling a teddy bear. She tried wiggling down under his arm, but that didn't work. Next she tried to gently life his arm off of her waist, but he just gripped her tighter. She was contemplating tickling him to see if he would roll over when a sleepy voice caught her attention.

"Stop wiggling and go back to sleep, Mace."

Her eyes went wide with shock. He knew who she was.

"But I'm in your bed," she whispered.

"I know." He answered, still sounding half-asleep.

"Maybe I should go downstairs and sleep on the couch. If you just move your arm, I should be able to …"

"Macy, be quiet and go back to sleep."

She tried to do what he asked. She stopped talking and wiggling, but she couldn't fall asleep. How on earth was she supposed to fall asleep knowing that she was currently being held by Kevin of JONAS? Or just Kevin from her school even? She was totally unprepared for either option. She tried to appreciate the irony of the situation; usually when she wanted to remain conscious around the guy she couldn't. She groaned as he adjusted his hold on her and pressed his cheek against her hair.

"Go to sleep," he whispered.

"I can't," she finally whispered back desperately. Heaven knows, she wanted to go back to sleep. She was hoping that she would wake up and find that this had all been a strange, confusing dream. "I'm awake now."

"Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?"

Macy blinked. Had she heard him correctly? Was Kevin of JONAS offering to sing her to sleep? She wasn't sure if that would make her sleepy, but there was an excellent chance it might make her pass out which would work too.

"Okay."

She closed her eyes and tried taking deep, steady breathes. She could actually feel his chest rumbling as he began to sing, "You are my sunshine…"

Eventually she relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

When she awoke the next morning and found herself alone, her first thought was that she had had the craziest dream of her life and that she should never eat that much apple pie before bed. Except she was still in Kevin's bed.

And she had no idea what to do now.

.


	2. You Make Me Happy

_Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS._

_A/N: I apologize because the events in this probably should have taken place over several chapters. But I wanted to get it done and need to finish getting ready to leave. So hopefully this will tide you over. Maybe there'll be a third chapter when I get back. And you'll know why I say that when you get to the end._

Macy quickly decided that the best option would be avoidance and ignorance; she would just sneak out of the house, steer clear of Kevin for the rest of the trip and when questioned pretend like nothing had happened. She was vaguely aware that there were some pretty large holes in the plan (like the fact that the Malones and Lucases pretty much ate dinner together every night at the lake), but it was all she had. There was no way she could face him after falling asleep in his bed like that. What if he thought she had planned it as some sort of trick to get close to him? And why on earth hadn't he let her leave last night? Just thinking about it made her head spin, so she was going to stick with the plan of not dealing with it.

Except she was still going to give her mother a piece of her mind.

As she slid out of bed, she realized someone had taken her shoes off, but it only took her a second to find them neatly arranged on the floor at the foot of the bed. She slipped them on before carefully creeping through the hallway and down the stairs, thankful that there was just a small entry way between her and freedom. Tip toeing quietly, she made it safely to the front door, slowly unlocked the latch and turned the knob.

She sighed in relief as the brisk morning air hit her face. Pausing for just a moment, she sprinted across the lawn towards Stella's house, so intent on her escape that she didn't see Kevin standing in the kitchen window in a chef's hat and apron.

Kevin waved at Macy, hoping to attract her attention so she'd come back and eat the chocolate chip pancakes he was making her for breakfast. When she didn't look up, he ran to the front door, but by the time he threw it open, she was already gone. He'd never really appreciated just how fast she was. Closing the door, he turned around to find his brothers coming down the stairs.

"Oh, man," Joe said excitedly. "Are you making pancakes?"

Kevin frowned. "Yeah, I was going to make them for…" he hesitated before finishing, "my favorite brothers. I'll go get them started."

Joe waited until his oldest brother had left the room before saying, "He wasn't making those for us, was he?"

"Not a chance," Nick agreed. "My guess is he was trying to make them for Macy but she panicked and left."

"She's obviously never had Kevin's special pancakes."

"I know. If this rock start things doesn't work out for us, he could totally open a pancake place."

"I still don't get how he can make the best pancakes in the world, but ruin everything else."

"You, me and the Fire Chief, man. Remember the grilled cheese debacle of '07?"

Joe laughed, "Ah, good times."

"I think that with Kevin it's better to not ask too many questions and just enjoy the pancakes."

As the two teens contemplated the mystery that was their brother, they heard him ask, "Do you want your pancakes shaped like Mickey Mouse, lemurs or Cheetahs with chocolate chip spots?"

Nick and Joe shared a meaningful glance before they both yelled, "Cheetahs!"

Macy was feeling better – it was almost four and she hadn't seen any of the Lucas brothers all day. Of course, that had required her hiding in her room and now she was about ready to explode. Macy didn't like being inactive (she was the type of girl who needed to be outside doing something), so when she heard Stella call to her mom that she was going to go watch a movie at the Lucas', Macy had taken the opportunity to head for the docks.

After buckling her life jacket and grabbing a paddle, she was just starting towards the canoe when she heard steps behind her.

"Hi, Macy."

She froze and silently cursed. She knew that voice. Turning around, she replied, "Hi, Kevin."

"What are you doing?"

She tried not to roll her eyes. She was standing on a boat dock, holding a paddle. What did he think she was doing?

"I was just going to take a canoe out."

"Oh. Can I come?"

Without even thinking, Macy burst out, waving her paddle in frustration, "Are you insane? Do you have a death wish?"

"What?" Kevin asked, obviously taken aback at her response.

"Me, you, a paddle, water? How does that sound like a good idea?"

"I'm sure it'd be fine," he replied, quickly taking the paddle out of her hand as it swung dangerously close to his forehead.

"Of course it won't be fine. Think about it. I've slammed your hand in a locker, dropped a bowling ball on your foot, rendered you unconscious with my singing, and then fell asleep in your bed causing everything to be horrible and awkward. I can't do anything right around you!"

Kevin winced, "Mace, the last one wasn't your fault."

"Why? Did someone put sleeping pills in the apple pie?"

"I don't think so."

"Then just like everything else, it's my fault."

"No, Macy. It was me." He hesitated before adding, "I could have woken you up, but I just let you sleep. I didn't think you'd mind."

Macy's eyes went wide. "You were the one who covered me with a blanket and took off my shoes and everything?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

Shrugging, he said, "You just looked so peaceful, I guess, so I wanted to let you sleep. I sort of figured your mom or Stella would come get you eventually."

Macy felt vindicated that she wasn't the only person who thought it was strange that her mother had left her in bed with a teenage boy, but chose not to comment on that. Instead she asked, "Why didn't you let me leave then?"

"Honestly?"

She nodded, desperate to know the answer to the question that had plagued her all day.

"It was nice," he looked down at the ground, his voice so quiet that she had to strain to hear what he was saying. "Holding you was nice - better than my teddy bear. You were so warm and cuddly and you smelled like vanilla."

"I'm better than Mr. Bumble?" Macy said in awe.

"Yeah," Kevin replied nervously. "Are you mad?"

She looked thoughtful, "I'm not mad at you." Then frowning she added, "But I can't believe I got to snuggle with Kevin of JONAS, and I was too freaked out to enjoy it!"

He hesitated a moment before smiling shyly at her, "We could always try again."

"I talked to my mom this morning; I don't think she's going to go for the bed sharing a second time."

He blushed before saying, "I meant the snuggling, not the bed part. My mom wasn't so keen on it either."

"Oh," Macy gulped. "Really?"

Kevin nodded. Placing the paddle carefully on the ground, he reached out and began slowly unbuckling her life jacket. She remained totally still, her eyes wide as he gently took off the vest and tossed it on top of the oar. Then he took a step towards her and wrapped his arms around her; she buried her head in his chest as her hands went around his waist. She felt his cheek rest on her head as he mumbled, "You smell really good."

"Thanks," she replied. "It's my shampoo."

She closed her eyes and leaned against him, enjoying the sensation of being held.

"Is this okay?" He asked after a moment.

"Amazing," she breathed before realizing how that might sound. She was about to apologize for sounding like an idiot, when she heard him say, "I'm glad."

"Do you still want to go on a canoe ride?" She finally asked.

"Maybe later. For now, I'm good where I am," he replied, kissing the top of her head. She sighed happily, perfectly willing to stand there forever.


End file.
